


Blood Still Stains

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [14]
Category: Undertale
Genre: humantale, idk how two tag thi2 without spoiling, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids are still depressed if you dress them up<br/>Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Still Stains

You scrubbed your flesh of the blood. Between your legs held that thing that you hated, hated with a passion. But you couldn't think about that. You were too busy scrubbing blood away. The cry of an infant alerted you to look up, the crib set up from across your bed had a stirring infant in it. So you stood to check on it.

"C-Calm down, it's okay- it's okay-" you muttered as your voice cracked and you held your own tears back "Papa's here."

The infant resembled your father... No. It resembled Papyrus. No, not Papyrus. You had no idea who it looked like. All you knew was it had no name and is yours. You wiped at its cheek and cooed non-words to it, not like it could understand.

"It's okay, you're okay, it's nothing important. You don't need to cry."

It curled up into your arms and fell asleep.

\---

You dropped rocks into your pocket and grabbed the infant up. It was unusually quiet, not like you're complaining.

"Sam, come on!"

You cradled the infant, whom you'd nicknamed Tegri, and walked out behind your father.

"I don't see why you're bringing that thing with you."

"... It'll cry... It'll cry without me... I just gotta."

"Okay, than." Your father rose a brow "After this, we can go to any restaurant you want."

"... Can we go t-to..." You paused and thought for a moment "... Grillby's?"

"You always go to Grillby's, why not somewhere special?"

You looked at your infant and thought for what felt to be a solid minute.

"Can we go to Muffet's pastry shop...?"

"If you really want to go to-"

"Muffet's."

"... Alright, Sam-"

"-Dad, wrong name."

"..." He stood in silence for a moment, looked to your baby than to you "Alright, Sans."

"Thank you."

\---

You handed the infant to the doctor and begged for them to be gentle with it.

"Tegri doesn't like loud sounds- i-it likes cartoons, though, like Looney Tunes," you trailed off and rubbed at your tired eyes "Be careful with it, it, it's m-"

The doctor cradled the baby in one arm and patted your shoulder with her other hand "Mr. Sans, I can assure you nothing will happen to Tegri. Now why don't you go to your ultrasound, dear?"

You nodded gently and smiled and waved at Tegri and went off.

\---

You sang to Tegri as tears rolled down your cheeks.

"... Sans? Are you okay, brother?"

"Y..." Your eyes shut and your head bobbed forward, which you slung back upward "Actually, no... I haven't slept. Can you watch Tegri?"

Papyrus looked at Tegri as if something was wrong with it, than looked at you "Oh... Okay."

"Thank you, Papyrus." You smiled as you handed the baby to Papyrus and told it goodnight.

\---

You shoved the pain-pill down your throat and rubbed at where, under soft flesh, would be your reproductive organs, which hurt like a whore.

"Sans?"

"Mm?"

"Uh... Tegri needs you."

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment."

"Okay."

You hadn't had sleep in a week. And honestly, you couldn't tell if that was your father or Papyrus. You examined the bottle in your hand and thought about an old reference you looked up for an old story you wrote.

Your dreary hands floated through the cabinet and you decided on a messy slurry of painkillers and vitamin gummies. 

Disgusting powdery pills mixed with tangy orange flavored Vitamin C, as you shoveled pills into your mouth.

"Sa- Sans what's taking so lo- Oh my God!"

Your father darted towards you and snatched your hand away from your mouth and shook your hand until the pills flew out, than he grabbed at your jaw painfully.

"Did you swallow any?"

"N... No..."

"Do not lie to me, Sans!"

You crumbled to the ground and heaved out a sob "I didn't, I didn't, I swear, I swallowed a vitamin," you broke off and curled yourself inwards.

"Sans!"

"I'm sorry- I'm so s-selfish-"

"SANS!"

You let out a yelp and pulled at your dreadlocked hair and muttered 'I did a bad thing,' over and over.

"Sans? P-Please don't-"

"Where's Tegri?"

"... Papyrus took it on a walk."

"Okay..."

"Sans?"

"What?"

"You... You need to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere that's not here."

**Author's Note:**

> .... There should be a part two to this... Soon, I guess? Idk


End file.
